charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Water Demon
The Water Demon was an evil demon composed entirely of water, with the power of hydrokinesis. It kills by drowning its victims from the inside out with it's watery body. It would also kill innocents by possessing the body of a victim it had already drowned and then have the dead body drag victims into the lake to drown. It surfaced and tended to attack at Lake Skylark near San Francisco, where the Halliwell family vacationed. When attacking a victim out of water, it appeared to take on an actual embodied shape. History Late 1970s In the late 1970s, it killed several children at Camp Skylark. Local witch Patty Halliwell investigated it, as her children had attended the camp. She, with the help of her whitelighter Sam Wilder, figured out a way to vanquish the Water demon using electricity clamps at the side of the lake. Unfortunately, as Patty was about to implement her plan, Sam tried to stop her (she had told him to stay away from the lake previously). Whilst she was distracted by freezing Sam, the demon shot out from the water behind her. She tried to freeze it, but it was immune, thus it entered her, and drowned her from the inside on the dock by the lake. Waterdemonpatt.jpg|Patty is attacked by Water Demon Waterdemonpatt2.jpg|Patty dies 2000 In 2000, Patty's daughters, The Charmed Ones planned to vanquish the demon after it had killed two more adults there. ("P3 H2O"), including the girls' old camp leader. Phoebe had a premonition of her mother trying to kill the demon and how it killed her. Thus, the girls decided to use Patty Haliwell's plan using the electricity clamps. Prue decided to do so as Piper would be in more risk, because her freezing power would not work on the demon, like Patty's didn't. When the demon arose to confront Prue, it tried to trick her also by rising up behind her. However, Sam jumped in front of Prue and attempted to kill it by attacking it with high voltage electrical cables; zapping it with this electricity, he was successful in destroying the demon, but he died in the process. Appendices ::(Book of Shadows text:) The Water Demon :Invisible in water :and with no apparent :weaknesses, The :Water Demon :is a powerful :and mysterious :creature of evil. :possessing great :cunning and stealth, :This demon kills by :surprise, drowning it's :victims in it's watery :body. Notes * Although mentioned before, the Water Demon's entry was seen for the first time on screen in the season 8 episode Hulkus Pocus. It was already known, however, since a scan of the page was released. * The entry for the Water Demon was presumably created for the episode A Witch's Tail and not P3 H2O. The artist who drew the page, Dan Haberkorn, was not hired to draw the Book's pages until Give Me a Sign. The style of the page also does not match the style of early season 2 pages. * This page was opposite the Sea Hag before the Krycheck Demon's page was added. This can be seen in the episode Hulkus Pocus when the shot focuses on Piper. * In A Witch's Tail, Paige refers to the Water Demon as a female, however it is unknown if this demon even has a gender, but the demon has possessed both males and females. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Book of Shadows entries